Beholden
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: A split second trick of the eye sends Caspian into a whirlwind of emotions and repressed memories, where it is all he can do to behold the truth.


Beholden

Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia and all its characters belong to CS Lewis, with the movie rights to Disney/Walden Media/20th Century Fox. I'm just borrowing to have some fun.

Summary: A split second trick of the eye sends Caspian into a whirlwind of emotions and repressed memories, where it is all he can do to behold the truth.

AN: Okay so I obviously haven't seen Dawn Treader but I have seen the trailer (and only been slightly obsessing over it... go me!) and loved what I saw. I can't wait for this movie. This story will probably have nothing in common with it when it comes out but a second of the trailer confused me as I mistook Lucy for Susan (or Georgie for Anna) and that sparked a little shipper idea that then prompted this little piece.

I know the Suspian pairing exists only in the PC movie but I love both the books and the movies and can quite happy live in two mindsets which includes loyalties to both sides, so please don't yell at me that I'm writing something that goes against the books. I know the ending - I just like what they did in Prince Caspian and fanfiction lets me explore that.

If you haven't seen the trailer this will probably confuse you at the beginning, and which is a perfect excuse to go watch the trailer! Oh and though I mention dreams in this it doesn't tie into my 'Mindscape' series which will be continued at some point in the near future... As will 'In Element', so if you're following those keep an eye out for updates!

And enough with my rambling... Enjoy. If you wanna tell me what you thought of it please do and review!

Caspian had survived as long as he could, making sure his men were safe and trying to distract himself with tasks necessary for the ship's onward journey, but nothing was settling his mind and it was just not possible for him to stay around others any longer. Muttering excuses to his captain, in a way that was very unlike himself and obviously so, but unable to stop it, Caspian took refuge in his cabin below, glad that no-one would bother him in his private quarters unless it was an emergency.

As much as he needed time alone he almost wished as strongly for such an occurrence, something that would take up all space for thought in his head and leave no room for memories and wisps of dreams. That he was wishing for his crew to be hurt told Caspian how bad this situation was.

He thought he had managed to overcome this, to control it. To be able to banish thoughts and emotions to do with it from his head. But no. All it had taken to throw that back in his face was one glance at Lucy.

Standing tall and proud, aiming her sister's bow and arrow.

Queen Susan returned to his thoughts as powerfully as if she herself had been the one standing in front of him.

The amount of times Caspian had snuck looks at Susan whilst she stood in that same pose returned to haunt him as his mind and eyes filled with the sight of her and not her sister, who was the one truly there. He had been so close to calling out her name and moving towards her, needing to touch her even as his mind registered that it couldn't really be her.

But his body had reacted, even if his mind had realised the truth. Heat had surged through his veins and he had felt himself hardening. Phantom pressure on his lips and the strong memory of her taste overpowered him before he had a chance to defend himself. And now he stood in his cabin, hands clenched tightly beside him, his mind lost to memories and emotions that were better off locked away.

He had known her for such a short span of time and yet she was imprinted inside of him, carried within him in memories and aspirations. And that was to say nothing of his dreams of her.

Caspian supposed he should feel shame for them and truthfully, the first few nights he had awoken from them he had. But then they became the only way for him to express his feelings for her, the only way he could relieve the intense emotions that built and built inside of him. The pressure was rising now and though he knew he shouldn't Caspian knew what he was going to do. What he had to do.

Barring his door, he strode towards his wash basin, unlacing his breeches as he moved. His erection swung out, thick and heavy, tight and in demand of release because of thoughts of her. Caspian often thought it was ironic that a fluke memory of her would cause this reaction within him, but it was only intense memories or dreams of her that could alleviate it.

Such a dream had possessed him last night and Caspian gladly turned his mind to it, merging the mistakenly-seen image from moments before and the relief from surviving the fight to create a new daydream for himself...

Susan lowered her bow as the last of the attackers fell, the sailors around her running forwards to secure the ones still living. Her hair billowed out behind her from the wind and the shoulder of her dress slipped, exposing pale porcelain flesh. Caspian was beside her in a moment, his eyes drawn more towards the slash that had caused the skin to be revealed than the skin itself. His hand went to her shoulder as his gaze went to hers and she smiled at him reassuringly.

Needing more than a smile to settle his mind, Caspian took her hand and pulled her behind him, heading below deck to his cabin. Crew moved out of their way as their King strode past them, leading his lady in his wake.

As soon as the door was shut Caspian had Susan in his arms, his lips worshipping the shoulder that could have been injured.

"Caspian..." Her voice is breathy and low.

"You scared me," he whispers back, fingers finding the lacing at the back of her dress and quickly undoing it. His fingers traced the skin he exposed and her breath sped up, her heaving chest brushing against his.

Caspian let out a low groan and claimed her mouth with his, her taste exploding against his tongue as he delved deep inside of her; the action a teaser of what was to come between them.

Susan's hands slithered up over his chest, gripping at his shoulders for a moment as he pressed her backwards before lowering to undo the cord that kept his own clothes bound together. Within seconds her hands were touching his flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Caspian couldn't help but to moan against her mouth as her hand slipped down over his chest and into his lowered breeches. Her touch is like fire, burning him with the sensation and he rips his mouth from hers to throw his head back and gasp for air. His body is rebelling, reacting to her presence, her touch. Heat scores like a whip against his skin, flaying him with the intensity. A groan reverberates up through him and is echoed by her breathy sigh.

As good as her touch is it will soon lead to his completion, and he wishes to be inside her body, cradled by her intimate femininity, not cupped by her hand when he reaches satisfaction. Grasping at her dress he clutched at the two sides and tears it down her body, letting it pool around her feet. Her surprised gasp turns into a longing whimper as his fingers instantly start to stroke her, spreading the warm wetness that clings to her folds.

She is ready for him and the thought that she was aroused to this by simply touching him is heady. His own arousal hardens at the thought and he knows he must be inside her now, before he expires from the sheer intensity of this.

He knows he should head for the bed, knows he should make this comfortable and proper but that is what his mind wants and his body is too far gone to listen to reason. Pushing her up against the door just inches behind her, he spreads her with his fingers and impales her in one hard thrust.

Susan gasps and arches, her hands shooting up to wrap around his shoulders, fingers digging in as she clings to him for support. Caspian barely feels the bite of her nails as he is too consumed by the pleasure of her, by the need to withdraw and thrust, the compulsion to do it harder and faster. Soon she is keening and whimpering, her body bucking up against his and he cannot hold back his grunts as he works her over.

Their bodies slip and slide against each other, Caspian moving her up and down the door as his thrusts quake her entire body. Susan's legs wrap around him and her hold on his member increase as she flexes deep within her self. It is almost too much for him and Caspian grasps at her hips, his fingers gripping her with bruising force as he lifts her higher. She cries out again but the sound is almost lost beneath his laboured pants.

His release is so close and he hopes hers is too as he loses himself to the motions, to the tight velvet heat of her. His eyes open and lock onto her dazed ones as he gives one last powerful thrust.

Caspian explodes with force enough to make him dizzy as his mind registers his hand around himself and the blue jewels in his headboard that his lust-driven state convinced himself were her eyes. The completion is satisfying, the realisation that is was but another dream depressing.

He tidies himself away and tries once again to lock her from his thoughts. He knows not how long it will last but maybe this last release will buy him a few days.

It was bad enough being around the young Queen Lucy when her sister was there and he was hiding his thoughts. He did not want to have to think of how it was her, however indirectly, that triggered them this time.

Yes, I know it's short but it popped into my head and that was it. I am however, as mentioned above, working on In Element and Mindscape so if this was too short for your liking, you just need wait for the next chapters of those... They gonna be gooood, if I can say so myself.


End file.
